Welding tables commonly are used in the fabrication industry. Typically, welding tables include a tabletop for supporting one or more work pieces undergoing fabrication. The tabletop is coupled to one or more legs for supporting the tabletop above a support surface, such as a floor in a fabrication facility. An example welding table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,967.